The Unholy Angel
by SilverDolphin159
Summary: Set in Season 3. Cambri May Scott never intended for her path to cross with the Winchester's, but it seems as though fate has other ideas. DeanXOC.


Hello everyone! This is my new Supernatural fic, and I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome!

I waved the bartender over, intending to order another drink. She made her way in front of me with a smooth walk. Her eyes never left my own, and she had a little smirk on her face. I had noticed her looking at me all night. Her name tag read Carmen.

"So, Carmen, how about you get me another one of these?" I asked, looking up at her and gesturing to my drink.

She surprised me by leaning down to my ear, and whispering, "Coming right up."

She leaned back away from me and winked, and the girl walked away to go get my drink. Normally women don't just throw themselves at me like this, but I just went with it. After all, my whole intention of coming here was to drink and hook up. After a minute or two, she came back over and handed me the shot. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but her attention was drawn away by another customer who needed her for something. She sighed and gave me a look that said 'We can talk later,' and she walked away with her hips swaying. I stared after her, eyeing her up and down. She had a perfect figure, and her cloths left little to be imagined. She was beautiful, and she seemed to be interested in me. Tonight was going to be fun. As I thought about it, a smirk spread across my face.

I was at a college bar near Cambridge, Massachusetts. Sam and I had stopped here a few hours ago and checked into a hotel. We were on our way to another job in northern Massachusetts, a possible werewolf thing. Sam had wanted to check out the campus, because he wanted to visit the library and school buildings because this was Harvard, one of the best schools in the country. But I had other things planned. Like doing my usual thing where I pick up women in a bar.

Sam and I were exhausted. We had been working jobs all month and were worn out from driving and killing, so we decided to stay here for a night or two, soak in the academic atmosphere. Sam was back in the hotel room, probably doing research or doing some other lame thing. I had asked him if he had wanted to come with to the bar, but he turned me down. And I was unusually grateful he did. All we had been doing for the past few months was arguing about my deal, and Sam could not leave it alone. He couldn't see that if we tried to weasel our way of of this things, Sam would drop dead. And I can't take that chance. If Sammy died again, because of me, I don't think I could live through it this time. And I don't regret making that deal, not one bit. Just one year with my brother was better than spending the rest of my life without him. And it is selfish, but I don't care. Sammy deserves to live his life like he should. Even if that means I go to Hell.

I was pulled out of my depressing thoughts as Carmen made her way back over to me, with her palm wrapped around a sharpie. She took a hold of my hand and started writing numbers down. I looked up at her, one side up my mouth pulling up in a half smile.

"I get off at eleven, so give me a call, Dean. Or you know, you could just hang out here until then." She said, her hand lingering on my own for a few more seconds. She gave me a wicked smile, and she walked off again, tending to her other customers.

A little while after that something rather unexpected happened. I was sitting at the bar, lost in thought, when a thick blonde girl walks up to me at the bar and sits down. And from the look of her stumbling, she was extremely wasted. She was wearing a skimpy dress that looked a little too tight, and her face was full of freckles. She turned her head sideways at me and gave me a big goofy smile and she looped her arm through mine. I gave her a surprised look, wondering what was going on. I tried to pull my arm away from her, but her grip on me was like steel.

"H..hey, handsome. I no..noticed you sitting here alll alone, and I thought you might like some company," she said, slurring her words and giggling. I could smell the alcohol on her. I leaned away from her, not wanting to be rude but wondering what I should do. Carmen looked at us from across the room and made her way over, arms crossed and looking slightly pissed off. This was definitely not going in a good direction. I again pulled on my arm, but the girl's hand was like a vice around my wrist.

Carmen then grabbed the girls other arm, digging her long nails into her flesh. She grabbed her hard too, because the girl flinched and turned her head to glare at Amber, letting go of my arm.

"What do you think you're doing, you fat pig?" Carmen practically growled, not taking her hand off of the other girl. I got up out of my chair, fixing my stare on Carmen, but she wouldn't look at me. They were both glaring intently at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. Both of their bodies were tense, ready to fight. I was about to step in when another woman walked up to the confrontation, her angry glare fixed on Carmen. I was sure she was going to join in the fight, but she surprised me by instead lying her hand on the girl's shoulder, turning her around so she could look the new girl in the eyes. Carmen then took her hand off the girl, and I could see that her nails had left tiny indents on her arms, but not breaking skin. Carmen look at me then, giving me a fleeting look that had something that looked like shame in her eyes, and then she turned back to the new girl. She didn't even glance at us though, her stare only on the girl that I assumed was her friend. When she spoke, it was with soft, soothing tones, that didn't match the furious expression on her face.

"Come on, Kate. You should stop bothering these people, you're absolutely hammered."

"Oh, Camm! Why would you come up here? I had it all under c..control! This skank here," she gestured to Amber," just came up and grabbed me when I was having a lovelyy time with this gentleman right here. I think I need to give her a piece of my mind!" Kate turned back around to face the bartender, fury etched all over her face. I again was about to say something when the new girl, Cam, whispered something so quietly, I could barely hear it.

"Katie, getting into a bar fight isn't going to make it hurt any less."

She looked as though she was ashamed for saying it. But it did the trick, and Kate turned around. She now had tears forming in her eyes, her momentary bravado gone. I continued to stand there and stare, shocked by the sudden change of mood.

Kate spoke up, her tears threatening to spill over,"I want him to hurt, Bre."

Cam wrapped her arm around her friend, squeezing her shoulder and giving her a small smile. Her next words were spoken so softly, as though she was talking to a baby deer and didn't want to spook it. I almost felt bad for listening, it felt like a private matter reserved just for friends, but I was stuck in the middle and couldn't really go anywhere.

"And there is no doubt that he deserves it, but if he finds out you got in a bar fight, you would give him the satisfaction of knowing that he broke you. Katie, we should just head back to the house, okay? You've had way too much to drink."

Kate sniffled and nodded. She turned back towards us, her face turning red with embarrassment, she glared at Amber but mumbled a quick sorry to me before leaving.

Bre was left standing there next to me. She turned and looked at me for the first time. When her eyes met mine she had a small intake of breath, her brow furrowing. She bit her lip, her expression full of worry. And as soon as I registered the look, it was gone. She gave me an apologetic shrug before going back to her other friends. I don't think much of the look, it was probably nothing. And it was gone so quick, maybe I had just imagined it.

We didn't talk again until about an hour later. I had been flirting with Carmen for a while and the fight was forgotten. Until Cam walked up next to me, and leaned her elbows on the bar. She gave a pointed look to Carmen, who sighed and rolled her eyes at me, turning to Cam and glaring at her for interrupting us. Cam ordered a few drinks, and Amber walked off to mix them for her. The girl then sat down on the barstool next to me, turning her body away so I couldn't see her face.

I looked sideways at her, eyebrows raised, before speaking. "I thought you were leaving."

She jumped when I spoke, but she turned to me and gave a wary smile. She still with that off look in her eyes.

"She wanted just one more drink," she laughed, "I am really sorry about that, by the way. Katie can be a real stupid drunk." A little bit of the worry in her eyes vanished when she laughed. She seemed to be opening up a little bit. Maybe I can find out what her problem is and why she looks so spooked every time she looks at me.

"Yeah well, a cheating boyfriend will do that to you." I drew up one side my mouth in a half smile.

"Was it that obvious what was going on?"

"Would it make you feel better if I said no?" She let out an airy laugh at my comment, shaking her head and looking up at me. Her eyes were an odd shade of light grey, and they lit up when she laughed at me. I gazed into them for a few moments, and found I just couldn't look away. She stared right back at me, not looking away either. It took me a few moments to finally fix my eyes onto something else. She gave no sign of noticing the slight awkwardness though, and I scrambled for a way to ask her why she was anxious, but I couldn't come up with any words. She spoke up while I was fumbling for a question.

"That looks like it hurts," she reached up with her hand to touch my temple, where I had a small cut from our last hunt. Her touch was so light I thought I might have imagined it, and then she drew her hand back, her smile disappearing. It was very different from the touches I had gotten from Carmen all night, almost better. I didn't get to say anything back to her though because then Carmen walked back up and handed her her drinks with a sour expression. Cam's eyes jumped away from mine, she said a quiet thanks to Amber, and then turned her back on me and started walking back to her friends. I didn't want the conversation to end, so I called out to her.

"Hey, I'm Dean."

At first I just thought she would keep on walking, but then she stopped and turned back to me, but she wasn't smiling. She actually looked really troubled, there was that look again in her eyes. She replied anyway.

"I'm Cambri," and then left. I stared at her retreating figure for a few more seconds, before turning back to my drink, thinking. I wanted to help her with whatever problem she was having, but I didn't want to bother her again. There was something about that girl, Cambri. Pretty name. Carmen walked up to me then, she reached out and started trailing her fingers down my arm, smirking at me.

"How about we get out of here, Dean?"

I thought for a few seconds. For some odd reason, I had no interest anymore in sleeping with Carmen. I was far too busy thinking about the girl who had just walked away. I turned back to her with an expressionless face.

"Not tonight." And then I left the bar, my mind still on Cambri.

~O~O~O~

I pushed the door open, holding up Kate who was giggling uncontrollably. I had never seen her this drunk before. She was definitely going to regret this in the morning. I practically carried her through the living room and toward the stairs, so I could go put her to bed. She realized what I was intending, so she shoved away from me and stumbled over to the couch on the other side of the room and plopped down on it.

She crossed her arms and huffed," I am NOT going to bed, Cami!"

I rolled my eyes at her but went to sit by her on the couch, realizing it was useless. There is no way she is going to bed when she's like this, unless I physically drag her up the stairs. She realized I had given in, and gave me a huge smile, waggling her eyebrows at me.

"Cam, let's watch a movie!" she said enthusiastically, bouncing up and down on the couch. I was much less excited. It was three in the morning, and I have classes tomorrow.

"Katie, don't you think it would be better if we just went to bed?" Her smile immediately turned downward, her lip jutting out in a pout. Her eyes started to fill with water. I gave up. She knew exactly what to do to get what she wanted. I couldn't stand to see her, or really anyone, cry. It made me sad too, and then I would just start crying with her.

She protested immediately, "No! There is no way I'm going to bed like an old grandma. We need to stay up and partayy!"

She got up and started dancing around, singing some pop song that we had been hearing on the radio all week. I shook my head at her, but smiled anyway. She reached a hand out to me, pulling me up beside her. We started singing together, and she twirled me around in a dance. The neighbors were going to throw a fit if we woke them up, and I told her this. But then we both started to laugh uncontrollably at the thought of old Mr. Graaf yelling and threatening to tell the police on us. We both fell on the ground after our laughing fit, and we laid there, panting, for a few seconds. I got up first.

"I'll get the popcorn." I made my way into the kitchen, still giggling. I searched through the cupboards until I found the kind with the movie theater butter, my favorite. I popped it in the microwave, and then went back into the living room, where Kate was now lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, the party atmosphere that had been there just moments before was gone. I sat on the ground next to her head, with my legs criss crossed. She seemed upset, and I knew she was thinking about Kyle, her now ex boyfriend. I attempted to change the subject, lightening the mood.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I looked at her quizzically.

"Um, howw about Cinderella?!" she jumped up, her excitement about that particular movie was unclear to me, but I decided to just let her be happy for a few moments.

"You really want to watch a romance movie?" I blurted out. As soon as I said, I felt absolutely awful for bringing it up.

Her smile vanished, leaving me feeling horrible for asking. I know she is really hurting about Kyle, and I want to comfort her as much as I could. But, I don't really know what I can do, I don't really have much experience with guys and broken hearts. I decided to steer the subject away from Kyle completely, directing it somewhere else.

"So how 'bout that guy at the bar?" I said, grinning at her.

"Oh my gosh, he was absolutely gorgeous! He looked like a male model," her eyes lit up at the mention of him, Kyle forgotten. The microwave beeped, and I got up to go get the popcorn. Kate came with me, tripping three times on her own feet. I laughed at her silliness, getting the popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into a bowl I had gotten out. Kate opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, popping it open and taking a swig. I gave her a look, reaching for the beer in her hand. She swiped it away from me, and ran back into the living room. I grabbed the popcorn bowl and went after her. She was on the couch, drinking her beer and playing on her phone.

"Kate, give me the beer." She looked up when I spoke, a stupid grin on her face. She was about to get off the couch and run, when I jumped on top of her. I easily grabbed the beer from her and handed her the popcorn instead. She growled at me, but was content to eat the popcorn. I took a drink of the beer, but found out it was mostly gone. She had drunk it fast. I shot a glare at her before getting up and putting the empty beer bottle on the counter by the sink.

I came back into the room and pressed the play button on the remote and sat down by Kate. We were nearly halfway through the movie when she spoke quietly, nearly in a whisper.

"You were the one who talked to him."

"Who, the guy at the bar?"

"Yes! I made a complete fool of myself in front of him," she sighed, her eyes cast down.

I felt bad for her. It had been an awful night already when Kyle dumped her, and then she had almost gotten into a bar fight. It just was not her day and I was going to do everything I could to help her.

"It's okay, Katie. You'll probably never even see him again. And you weren't a fool . You were hurting. It's very different."

She didn't let it go though, and asked,"What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing really, his name was Dean."

She didn't reply, so I wrapped my arm around her and leaned my head on her shoulder, wanting to comfort her. She raised her head a little bit, her eyes sad again and they were filling to the brim with tears. I suddenly felt an overwhelming rush of sadness come over me for my friend, and I was surprised to find my eyes a little wet too. Then, after the sadness, came the anger at Kyle, who had done this to my best friend in the first place. I blinked back my tears and addressed Kate, my voice coming out a little rough.

"You'll find your Prince Charming, Kate. I know you will," I said, referencing back to the forgotten movie. It was really cheesy, but it seemed to do the trick for Kate, who pulled me in for a hug.

We separated after a few seconds, and she grabbed the popcorn bowl from me and said, "Let's watch this damn movie."

So we did.

~O~O~O~

It was nearly three in the morning by the time I actually got Kate into bed, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out. I headed to my own room across the hall, turning off all the lights as I went. When I got into my own tiny room, I changed into a tank top and shorts and went into my bathroom. I washed my makeup off of my face and pull my hair up into a high bun. I brushed my teeth quick and flipped off the light as I left the bathroom. I climbed into my bed, my muscles finally relaxing after a hard day. I reached over to the lamp on my bedside table and flicked it on, wanting some light to read by.

I opened the drawer under the table, getting out a small white book. I ran my thumb over the intricate, swirling designs on the front before flipping it open. My mother had given the bible to me as a present when I had turned only ten, and ever since then I had held it close to my heart. We were a very religious family, very active in the church. I even led a youth group on Sunday mornings after service. This week in my own bible group we had been talking about the temptations of the flesh, or to put it simply, sex. I started to read the verses assigned for us.

**1 Corinthians 6:9–11**

**Or do you not know that the unrighteous will not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived: neither the sexually immoral, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor men who practice homosexuality, nor thieves, nor the greedy, nor drunkards, nor revilers, nor swindlers will inherit the kingdom of God. And such were some of you. But you were washed, you were sanctified, you were justified in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and by the Spirit of our God.**

I sat the bible down for a moment, thinking about the verse. Religion never came very easy to me. Not as easy as the rest of my family. They could just believe, and that's what they would tell me to do. Just believe. But it's not really my nature. I can't just completely put my faith into something that I don't understand. I want to understand. But I don't, and neither does anyone else. I question God all of the time, question why he had made things the way they are. If how he made things was the best for everyone. I try to give in, to just let myself have faith. But I can't, and I don't think I will ever be able to. I interpret the bible so much differently than others do. Sometimes I'll ask a question in group, or say how I feel about something, and everyone will be appalled about how I could say it. I feel like such an outsider there, at church. I'm different than all of the others. I think differently. I can't just believe. I question everything that I do not understand. But no one else really understands it either, so they tell me to just have faith. Things are better ever since I went to college. Even though my parents live here, and I have to go to service on Sundays and my small group, I don't do anything outside of that. My mom asks me why I'm not more involved with the church, normally I just tell her I'm too busy. I don't think she believes me though. And every time I make up an excuse, I can tell she is so disappointed, and it kills me inside. It's not that I don't enjoy church, and I don't love God. I just would rather pray and read and learn on my own. Where I won't be judged.

My throat starts to itch, so I lift up my fingers to scratch it. It doesn't go away. I scratch and scratch until my skin in raw, but the feeling is still there. Maybe I have a rash or something. I get up to go to my bathroom to look, when I feel it suddenly.

A burning ache inside my collarbone, minuscule as first, but it spreads and spreads until my whole neck is on fire. I grab my neck and cough and moan, but the sensation persists. I run into the wall, momentarily blind from all of the pain. I sink to the floor and my fingers claw at my neck and leave bloody gashes where they raked through my skin.

I can feel my throat swelling, making me unable to breath. I try to gulp in air, but nothing gets into my throat. My lungs start to burn as bad as my neck does. I try to scramble towards my cell phone on my bed, but I don't make it far before I collapse on the group, unable to move. I try to call out to Kate, but nothing comes out of my throat. I had a single, horrifying thought. I was going to die. That was the last thing that ran through my mind before I felt my vision go hazy for a few seconds.

And that's as long as it was. A few seconds. Then it was gone. All of it. The swelling, the burning. I sucked in air, desperately trying to get my body to work again. I shakily get off the ground, stumbling towards the bathroom. The only evidence of my struggle was red marks from where my hands had gripped my throat and the gashes left by my nails. The gashes burned, but after the pain I just felt, it was nothing. I collapsed again on the ground, trying to catch my breath. It took minutes before I was able to stand again. I make my way to Kate's room, my hand on my chest, feeling the soft in and out of my breath. I sighed with relief that my lungs were working right again. I coughed and it scraped against the inside of my throat, making me flinch.

I open Kate's door a few inches and call out with my hoarse voice,"Kate…"

She doesn't reply. I open the door a little wider and hear a thump as the door collides with something on the ground. I lean around the door to see what it was, and then I let out a scream that ground so hard against my sore throat and lungs, I was sure they were bleeding.

Lying on the floor, was Kate's severed head.


End file.
